Possesion
by manetheren824
Summary: if you havnt read the 2nd chapter do so now cuz this is now the 3rd. R&R (i sound so caring dont i)
1. Default Chapter

I was thinking well my favorite w.o.t character is Al'Lan Mandragoran and my favorite LOTR character is Arwen, so what happens when the two meet...............well you'll just have to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!! Manetheren824  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Blood and ashes Rand when will you get it right!!!!!!!!Your just days away from being a true blademaster and you refuse to try hard enough!!!!"  
"I know Lan but I can't stop thinking with the pattern changed by force so I would live and shai'tan dead what will happen next?"  
SWISH CRACK "Nothing if you don't pay attention sheepherder." suddenly they were blown back by a wall like wind and a gateway opened before them. Instead of Asha'Man coming through a mysterious group of people with pointy ears and young faces came through. Something Bothered Him about them but he couldn't figure out what until he realized that eyes hundreds of years old even thousands peered at him suspiciously from out of faces that should belong to 20 year olds. "Who the bloody hell are they? And what are they doing here?" Rand thought to himself.  
"We are elves from Imradlis if that answers your question young master Al'Thor" ( "What the hell are reading my mind?!!!!"  
"Yes we are." came the reply. Looking over at Lan he noticed that he and a young "elf" woman were deep in conversation and then with no goodbye the two walked down the tower stairs still in conversation.  
  
"Good lady I have yet to learn your name for I have told you mine." said Lan. "My name is Arwen undemal, evenstar of the elves." "Well my lady you are welcome to the seven towers in the land of Mailiker. I am the king here." " Really I was an Elvin princess but my husband king of gondor Aragorn died last month and I have come to this place to find a new husband. And you will do nicely if you agree Lan." "Well of course my lady. I would be honored." Later that night Lan though about how much he actually cared for the new arrival Arwen. "If only Nyneave could see me now but the deal was her life to save Rands and I had no choice." I know its short but hey I tried and ill try to keep ya posted k?- Manetheren824 (kringle of the candybandits) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Mwhahah chapter 2 is here.R&R  
  
"Arwen, I was once a warder and I know bloody hands when I see them whether others can or not. So who did you kill?"  
"If you insist I will tell you. I killed my late husband Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
"You killed your husband?"  
"Yes and if you speak a word of it I will kill you as well." A guttural snarl followed by an incomprehensible word that sounded like " For Sauron" sounded outside the door and then the door was broken down with one hit of an extraordinarily trolloc-like things fist.  
"Orcs! I thought you all died when Sauron died!" Screamed Arwen in Agitation  
"Move orcs let the trollocs through, now!" commanded a snake-like voice. The orcs scattered at the command and Trollocs came bursting through the door."  
"Damn first your bloody orcs and now a Myrdraal and a fist of trollocs!"  
"Trollocs? Myrdraal?"  
"I'll explain later. For the Seven Towers!" Lan no longer had any emotions that had any real effect, there was only him the sword in his hand and the trollocs. A tall figure with a flaming sword leapt into the fray killing the Myrdraal and several trollocs with one sweep of his sword.  
"I killed Shai'tan and I will kill you all! Fear the Dragons wrath!" An arrow took Lan by surprise and punctured his left shoulder. As he struggled up from the floor he felt a firm hand on his chest.  
"Don't you dare move a muscle Lan, it will only spread the poison faster, this is an orc arrow they are always covered in deadly poison." looking up for a second he saw Rand in the midst of yet more orcs and trollocs. Even though vastly out numbered he was still laughing, every once and a while sending a group of enemies go whirling over the stone railing with a fire ball sent from his hands. Arwen stared wonderingly at the tall red haired person in the hall sending balls of fire every which way and striking with all the skill Lan had with a flaming sword. She noticed abruptly that he was laughing, and surly that must mean he was evil to laugh so? And then there were the fireballs being flung from his hands. Could this be Morgoth the ancient liege lord of Sauron, long trapped in Valinor?  
  
Sorry bout all the short chapters but im a very inexperienced writer and if I spelled myrdraal wrong sorry about that I don't have a Wheel of Time book in front of me to take it from so sorry about any misspellings. the same goes for Lord of The Rings names.- Manetheren824 any questions or comments put them the reviews R&R! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As it turned out she was very wrong as she would soon find, that tall red haired man was actually the Dragon Reborn but well hey she doesn't know that R&R (that continues the last sentence of last chap.)  
  
"Lan how the bloody hell did they get here? All the waygates in this area have been destroyed by the local lords. And it couldn't have been a gateway I would felt the power being used."  
"I have no idea Rand, and why do you keep pestering me about everything?"  
"No reason"  
"Then stop already!"  
"Fine..."  
FLASH BACK  
Aragorn took a step back as Arwen's eyes went as blank as a clear  
night sky.  
"Arwen stop this madness at once!"  
"Fool I am not the she elf. You should have been corrupted when  
souran had the chance. No matter."  
  
"what?"  
"I am Gothmog the Witch king of Minas Morgul."  
"no Eowen slayed you a century ago!"  
  
"did you think the nazgul would fall that easily.?  
"Souron was a fool, he betrayed his master by creating the one  
ring. And unforunatly for you the valar have decided to let Melkor the  
bane of light free. He ruled over sauron and created the orcs and even  
the balrogs. He has revived gothmog the lord of balrogs! Isnt it  
ironic how the luetenants of Minas Morgul and undun have the same  
names?"  
"No you died"  
  
"and so will you!"  
In a single heart beat hahdhafang was ripped from the scabbarb  
and planted in Aragorn's throat. Arwen's eyes returned to normal as he  
fell to the floor, her bloodstained sword in her hand.She knew all  
that had happened, Gothmog had kept her conscious enough for that  
  
End flashback  
  
Okay that's another short chapter down but hey, im not the best writer  
in the world. R&R! Manetheren824. 


End file.
